


Breathe

by sUNkIsSt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sUNkIsSt/pseuds/sUNkIsSt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having an out of body experience really sucked. Plotless excuse for some hurt/Sam and awesome!bigbro/Dean. Rating for blood and some swearing. One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This can take place anytime after season 1...just pick your season :-)

**Breathe**

 

Sam knew something was wrong the moment he became aware. He knew because when he opened his eyes, he was sitting in the backseat of the Impala – staring at the back of his brothers head. He frowned, because not only was he sitting in the back, but his hearing was fuzzy, like his ears needed to pop, and even with his limited view of the road in front of him, he could tell that Dean was driving erratically.

"Dean?" He asked uncertainly, realizing that he didn't even know how he had gotten here. Last thing he remembered clearly was walking into the woods, tracking a particularly vicious Wendigo that had killed over 16 people in the past eight months.

_What happened?_

Anxiety peaking when Dean didn't appear to answer, Sam shook his head from side to side, the cottony feeling in his ears fading slightly. He noticed that his older brother had only one arm on the wheel, the other was pressed firmly down on something out his sight. "Dean? What's going on?" He demanded, trying to sound stern, but his voice came out pathetically small.

"Sammy, c'mon Sam. Wake up. We're almost there…"

Dean's voice reached his ears suddenly, so loud and strong and full of fear that it made Sam jump in his seat. "Dude, I'm right here. What the hell are you…?" Sam's voice faded into nothing as he leaned forward and got a good look at what was happening in the front of the Impala.

His own face looked back up at him. Sam choked in surprise as he got a good look at himself. His eyes were closed, an ugly bruise was forming near his left ear, his white face looked even paler streaked in blood and his mouth was partially open as he struggled to take in air.

Sam's eyes strayed down further along his body, and he tensed when he spied the bloody mess that was his chest. _Oh god, this is bad – this is really bad._ Staring at the hand that was putting pressure against the worst of the wounds, he followed the appendage back up to his brother's tense face. "Dean?" He tried again weakly, poking at the leather clad shoulder.

Nothing. Dean didn't react in the slightest – his green eyes continued to flick between the wet, dark road and the Sam whose head was currently resting on his thigh.

Sam looked down at his own chest and found no injuries – he was in the same clothes as the body that lay in front of him – but there were no rips or tears indicating that he'd been injured. He looked completely normal, not ghostly in any aspect – his skin was firm, he could feel his heart thrumming underneath his ribs and he felt _fine_.

Freaked out and all but _fine_. _What was this? Some sort of out of body experience? Like what Dean had after the car accident? Am I about to die?_ Sam looked around the confined interior of the car, half expecting to see a Reaper sitting opposite of him or even the ghost of friggen' Chistmas present because wouldn't that just be par for the course?

But there was nothing, just him, his failing body spread out on the bench seat and his terrified big brother driving with white knuckled intensity.

"Dean, you need to slow down man. You're going to take us right off the road." Sam pleaded pointlessly, long arms hanging over the back of the seat as he tried to get a better look at Dean's face.

Unsurprisingly, Dean gave no sign that he could hear his little brother, and Sam could only watch as the needle on the speedometer approached the red.

"I'm right here, I'm right here dude. Please, try and see me. I'm sitting behind you. You need to slow down before you get yourself killed. _Dean, I'm right here_!" Sam shouted.

Dean merely continued his soft reassuring murmurs to the brother that he could see.

"It's okay Sammy, it's gonna be okay. Another ten minutes, alright? You just hold on for me, only ten more minutes, I promise. Hospital is right around the corner and then the doctors will make you good as new."

Sam swallowed at the panicked edge to Dean's voice, hands clenching into fists when he saw the brightness in his brothers eyes. The older hunter was just moments away from losing it. Growling, Sam cursed at his own body, bringing a hand down in an irrational attempt to slap himself awake – needing to do something to get that look off of Dean's face.

His visibly solid fingers passed through the bloody face like they weren't even there. Sam shuddered, bringing his arm back and holding it to his chest, his double hadn't reacted at all. _This might be one of the most fucked up things I've ever experienced, definitely top five._ Sam mused, and that was really saying something considering all that had happened in his insane life.

The Impala suddenly screeched to a halt, lurching Sam out of his thoughts as he slipped forward off of the backseat, long limbs spread awkwardly all over the place. If he had been visible Dean would've been laughing his ass off at the sight.

"Sammy, no. No Sammy. You breathe, you breathe _right now_!"

The desperate tone had him scrambling back up, and Sam saw the driver's door creak open and Dean jump out like he was on fire. He tracked his brother as Dean scrambled around the hood of the car, whipping open the passenger side and crawling in on top of his prone body.

A body that was too still.

"No, nononono. _Please_!"

Sam gasped, distantly aware of the irony in the fact that _ghostorwhatever_ him, had air to spare whilst his visible body had stopped struggling for breath altogether. "Dean…" He said tearfully, watching as his big brother dragged him partially out of the car, his legs hanging out the doorframe below the knee. Dean himself was hunched awkwardly on the edge of the seat, his lower back digging into the radio and other dials. It had to be painful, but his big brother didn't seem to notice as he crouched over Sam, feeling for a pulse against his slack neck.

"I'm sorry." Sam moaned at the same time as Dean, right before the elder started compressions.

He could only watch, tears cutting a path down his cheeks at Dean's obvious agony. Staring hopelessly as Dean tried to revive his broken body, Sam looked around the car again, desperate for some sort of idea of what he was supposed to do.

How could he be made to watch this? How could he watch Dean desperately try to save him and not even get a choice in whether he should stay or go? He wasn't scared to die, he really wasn't – but seeing the terror on Dean's face was horrific. He wanted – needed, to take that pain away. "Please!" Sam shouted to no one, teeth gritted as he pulled at his hair in frustration. He could see his brother visibly tiring in front of him.

Dean was still moving with ruthless efficiency, but there were tears falling down his face and he had stopped talking between the rescue breaths, clearly trying to conserve his energy and save all of his air for Sam.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I don't know what to do. I don't know how to get back in." Sam croaked, heart clenching when Dean let out a soft, broken sob.

He wanted to look away, he didn't want to see Dean so lost and afraid, but Sam forced his eyes to stay on his brother, unwilling to leave him alone in this…even if the man didn't know he was right there. "Dean," He whispered, "It's going to be okay. Just stop. Please…don't do this to yourself."

His brother was panting now, sweat beaded his forehead and his arms shook whenever he bent down to give Sam more air. Dean was no longer crying, his fear had gone beyond tears – there was nothing but determination inched into every line of his face.

And so it was shocking to Sam when his big brother suddenly stopped all lifesaving attempts. He watched in astonishment as Dean bent down close to his face, cupping it with blood covered palms as he spoke softly into his ear.

Sam leaned forward, feeling absurdly like he was intruding in on some private moment as he strained to hear the words.

"Listen to me Sammy, I'm not going to stop. I'm not going to give up. You come back. You come back to me. I can't do this alone, Sammy."

"Yes you can, Dean." Sam said quietly, placing a hand softly on the shaking shoulder beneath him. He didn't say anything beyond that though, because Dean wasn't finished talking and it wasn't like he was being heard anyways.

"I don't want to, kiddo. I won't. I'm going to fight for you, so you fight for me. Okay? Just breathe for me, just breathe and I'll do the rest, don't give up on me you little bitch. Sammy please."

God, Dean was _begging_ him.

Sam closed his eyes as his brother positioned himself back over his limp chest, swallowing past the rock in his throat as he heard the sound of Dean resuming compressions. _Just let me back in, just let me back in. I can't leave my brother, just let me breathe._ _For Dean, forDeanforDeanFORDEAN!_

There was a sickening, swirling sensation, and Sam felt like all the air had left his lungs. Disoriented when he realized he was laying down, he was quickly consumed by a god awful fiery pain that spanned the width of his chest. He choked off a scream, gasping in agony as his eyes snapped open, immediately seeing his brother's terrified face floating above him.

Sam bucked, trying to twist away from the hell on his chest, slipping on the blood streaked seats of the Impala. _What's going on? God, Dean! It hurts, it hurts! Dean please, help me._ "DEAN!"

"Sam. SAM! Hey, hey, hey…"

Jaw locking, Sam heard his brother calling out to him, felt a familiar hand running through his hair while another gripped his shoulder. Forcing himself to focus on Dean, he stared up at his brother and tried to figure out what was happening, even as the comforting presence of the older hunter started to calm his frantic heart.

Dean's hand moved from his hair to his face, and Sam could feel the slight tremble to it as it rested alongside his cheek.

"Sammy, hey. It's okay. I got you, I got you…you just breathe and big brother will do the rest…you just let me take care of it, okay kiddo? Just breathe."

And so Sam did.

**END**


End file.
